Vegetables and Rice
by MxVegetaOuji
Summary: Gohan requests tutoring from Bulma, and notices something weird about Vegetas behavior during dinner. He decides to conduct an experiment. Slight to severe OOC and a lemon, so if ya don't like it, don't read it. Request from BringingYaoiBack.


**Fluffy-ish mature-ish one-shot for BringingYaoiBack. Gohan/Vegeta pairing and some mild to severe out-of-character-ness.**

 **You don't understand what I mean yet, but I don't know everything about the Quantum Mechanic Model or the spices. Thanks.**

* * *

 **Gohan's PoV**

Bulma said she'd help teach me the Quantum Mechanical Model. That's where it started.

I went to Capsule Corp. to begin lessons on her free time.

After about a week of lessons there, things got weird.

I had been in the lab working with her until that day, but one day she was doing renovations on it and we had to work somewhere else. The living room was the next best option. Vegeta was out in the Gravity Room training, as usual.

"So, here, you see? The electrons move in a cloud-like pattern. You can't ever really tell where one single particle is." She pointed to the book, showing me a diagram of the atom.

"They disperse away from the nucleus?" I asked, pointing to the outlier electrons on the edge of the diagram."

"Yep. Most of the magnetism _is_ toward the nucleus, but you can't have all those electrons at one place in one time. So the ones with weaker magnetism are thrown the the edge until they're cycled back in."

"Oh. Okay, I think I get it." I chewed the eraser of my pencil.

"Good. You're making progress, Gohan. I'm proud of you." She clapped my shoulder and stood. "Hungry?"

"You have no idea." A bright smile split across my face.

"I programmed the robots to make some food, so you help yourself. Vegeta should be in soon." She winked at me. "You better get something before he eats it all."

I followed her to the kitchen, a large spread of steamed vegetables and rice layed on the table. I sat and piled my plate with it, nearly shoveling it down my neck as I went. Once my plate was full, I shamelessly shoved it in my face, getting pea halves and flecks of rice on my cheeks.

From the living room, I heard the front door open and heavy footsteps on the floor into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Vegeta." I greeted him, pausing to swallow.

"Hmpf." Was his only response. He sat across from me at the table and began to pile his plate with food. I continued to eat and filled my fourth plate.

I glanced up at Vegeta, who was looking at me curiously. He immediately looked down to his plate and began eating.

"So, Vegeta.. How was training?" I didn't expect an answer.

"I busted twenty droids. Could you tell Bulma to make more?"

Oh.. That was... Wow. "Sure."

I glanced up at him again, seeing him with the same look on his face while staring at me.

"You okay? You look a bit red. Do you have a fever?"

"Baka." He flicked a piece of rice at me, it landed and stuck to my forehead.

"W-what?" I looked at him again, confused. His face was more red in the cheeks than anything. I picked the rice off my forehead and put it in my mouth. I could've sworn I heard a tiny squeak come from Vegetas direction. I ignored it.

Leaving, I mentioned to Bulma to make more droids.

* * *

The next day was the same. Bulma and I made progress and she sat me down for steamed vegetables and rice. Vegeta would come in and eat with me.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Vegeta? Are you training too hard? Fatigued?" I stopped eating to look at him wolf down his food. He glanced up at me and went straight back to eating. His face became more red as it had the day before.

That night, I thought about why Vegeta was acting so strange.

There was no way he was sick. Saiyan immune systems were virtually impenetrable.

No way he was _actually_ training too hard. Vegeta was extremely durable.

The only thing left was...

Oh, God.

No.. There was no way.. It's an impossibility.

With a decision to make, I decided to test my theory.

 _Vegeta might have a thing for me._

I fell asleep with dreams of askew subatomic particles with spiky hair.

* * *

The next day, after my lesson, I sat down to eat the usual. Before I had the chance to fill my plate Vegeta was in the house.

 _Hypothesis: If Vegeta receives advances, then he has feelings for me._

"So, uh, Vegeta.. Feeling better?" I knew he hated small talk. _First step: Test the waters. Proceed only if successful._

"I wasn't ill in the first place, boy." He didn't look up at me this time, but I could see a slight pink at the tip of his ears.

"Maybe you might have a virus like Dad did. You should have Bulma look at you." I slowly began to eat, not looking from him.

"The woman wouldn't be able to do anything if this was a virus." He said, glancing at me from under his eyelashes, not moving his head.

"So you do feel out of the ordinary?" I raised one eyebrow at him. _Second step: Confirm_ irregularities _in behavior, and if they are noticed by the host._

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with. I'm fine." He lowered his head further.

"You know, Vegeta, I read somewhere that denial is the first sign of something actually being wrong. It's not healthy to keep things in." I was starting to feel like a counselor. I rolled my eyes at myself.

"I'm quite sure I know what's healthy and what isn't." He palmed the table and lifted his head to me, his face more red than the previous two days.

I stutter, becoming embarrassed. "I-I mean m-mentally. I'm the smartest student in m-my psychology class, you know."

"I believe you're smart enough to realize that Saiyans and humans have very different mental processes, then." He turned back to the food.

"I guess that's true. Alright, how about this. _H_ _ypothetically speaking,_ what _is_ wrong with you?" I poked at my food shyly, suddenly cautious.

" _Hypothetically speaking, I've caught a_ sickness _that makes me more vulnerable to_ emotions." He leaned in close to me, whispering. " _And if I'm correct, this vulnerability I'm feeling is motioned directly to you."_ He straightened out when he heard Bulma walk into the room. He gave me a strange look. "Hypothetically speaking."

 _Third step: If noticed, then analyze the data and repeat._

"I think I understand." I nodded my head at him, low-key throwing him a wink to asses his reaction.

 _A light cough, a deepening of the redness in skin, half-closed, side glancing eyes, slightly open mouth._

 _Noted._

"Bye, 'Geta. I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a small wave.

"Mhm."

Walking to the front entrance with Bulma, I turned to her before walking out.

"Can I put in a special request for food tomorrow?"

"Of course you can. You've had the same thing for two days now."

"No, actually. I want to keep the main thing, I just want a little more taste ya know? How 'bout, um," I pretended to think. "Some Tongkat Ali and Maca? That should make it really nice." Thankfully, I studied food science and aphrodisiacs when I was younger. Purely for the knowledge, of course.

"Sure thing, kid. Anything for you. You should get home before your mother skins me." She clapped my shoulder and ushered me out the door into the darkening night.

Flying home, I thought about my process for tomorrow.

 _1.) Let Vegeta eat first, then eat yourself._

 _2.) Asses Vegetas reaction to the aphrodisiac. Does he notice? Positive or negative reaction?_

 _3.) If positive, proceed to explain your request for the aphrodisiac. If negative, cautiously explain motives._

 _4.) If you survive, be thankful._

Walking through the front door, I greet my parents and head straight for bed.

While trying to fall asleep I uncharacteristically pondered the possibilities with Vegeta.

Images of us cuddling and kissing flooded my mind. I blushed and covered my face. The worst part is that I wouldn't necessarily be opposed to doing those things.

Am I actually falling for Vegeta for no reason or has he awoken the feelings I had for him? Does he even feel like that?

Confused, I decided to wait until the morning to worry about it.

* * *

Waking up was always my least favorite part of the day. I groaned and rubbed my face, almost falling out of bed. Today's the day that if anything was going to happen, it would today. Already nervous, I get dressed and left immediately for Capsule Corp.. Today's a Saturday, so I don't have any school. I run out of the house, my mother with her hands to her chest going on about her amazing scholar son. Dad rubbed the back of his head.

I rolled eyes when the door closed and blasted off toward Capsule Corp..

Landing after a few minutes, I let myself in and kick off my shoes. Bulmas voice rang over the loud speaker.

 _"Oh, God. Gohan? Is that you? I'm sorry, sweetie, I forgot I had a meeting today. No lessons today. You're welcome to stay, of course. Vegeta is in the Gravity Chamber. Feel free to go train with him. Drinner'll be ready at six. Help yourself to the kitchen until then."_ Her voice crackled, and I shouted into the empty room.

This is a slight interference with the plan.

"Thanks, Bulma!" I slipped my shoes back on and ran to the back, where the Gravity Chamber was. Knowing Vegeta wouldn't mind seeing me, I floated to one of the windows and tapped on it, raising my ki so he knows I'm here.

Seeing him then was different than the last few days. He had on tight black shorts and nothing else. He shot blasts at brand new floating droids, most of them busting into pieces. When he either heard my tapping or felt my ki he whipped around to the window I was at and blushed. I smiled huge and waved at him, throwing my bag off after taking a pair of shorts out of it. I point to the entrance and he nods, jogging to the panel that controlled the gravity.

I lowered to the ground and went to the entrance, which was opening. A hot gust of air slapped me in the face, along with the prominent scent of Vegeta. It was spicy and warm. I smiled and Vegeta walked toward me, hands on his hips.

"Hey. Come to train?" He greeted me first. That never happened before.

"Actually, I came to study with Bulma, but she's in a meeting. I decided to come spend time with you." I step into the Chamber, throwing off my shirt and pants, and slipping the shorts on. Vegetas face grew redder.

 _This is fun._

"So.. Um, Gohan. What gravity do you want to start with?" He turned away from me.

"What were you on? We can start there." I place my hands on my hips. I was not able to stop myself from glancing at Vegetas receding ass.

"Five hundred it is." He pressed a few buttons and the room turned red. My body felt heavy and hot. Vegeta flies up and begins to resumed his training. My body soon adjusted and I flew up next to him, blasting along.

"So, you're quite chipper today." I say, intentionally bumping hips with him.

His face darkens, immediately taking a aura of pissiness. "No, you just caught me in a good mood." He blasted faster.

"Of course." I bumped him again, his time he went to the side a bit.

"You know what? Fuck you." He glared at me.

 _If you insist._

Oh, God, what is my problem.

Vegeta floated down to the panel and deactivated the droids. He rounded on me.

"Spar with me. Now."

"Well, okay, I guess." I floated down the stand next to him.

"No flying, no ki blasts. Just hand to hand. Got it?" He crossed his arms.

"Alright. Oh, dinner's at six."

"Whatever." He turned and threw a hard punch at me. I caught it and chuckled. Vegeta growled and swept a kick under my feet. I jumped over them at the last second.

"We both know you don't want to hurt me. And we both know what this 'sickness' is." I say, catching a few more punches and kicks. He wasn't even putting in effort.

"Suck a cock." He said, punching me square in the face. I didn't even feel it.

I pushed his hand from my face with a desperate look.

"You're so mean." My brow furrowed and he rolled his eyes.

"How old are you now? Eighteen?"

"Nineteen."

He counted on his fingers. "Whatever. That's...Um.. fourteen and a half years you've known me. When have I not been mean?"

"You're not mean when we eat dinner together." I hold on to his hand for a few seconds longer than it was comfortable. He let me.

He blushed. "That's because I'm eating during dinner. I'm usually in a good mood when I eat, if you haven't noticed."

I smiled and rubbed my thumbs over his blushing cheeks. "Then you blush _a lot_ when you're in a good mood." I gently press my thumb in his face and remove it, a white spot where it was.

"Shut up. If you think that I _enjoy_ your company, you're sorely mistaken."

"I guess I would be. You're really cute when you blush."

"I told you! I don't blu-"

Vegetas words were cut off by my mouth softly pressing against his. I peeked one of my eyes open to see his half-lidded and only a hint of apprehension. I pulled away.

"Are you okay with this?"

Silent for a moment, Vegeta looked at me, then he spoke.

"I guess I am..."

"What about Bulma?"

"What about her? We live together. That's it." His eyes gained a slight hardness.

"Well, okay." I kissed him again, harder this time. A few sloppy open-mouthed kisses later I pull away again.

"So, what exactly is this 'sickness' and what are the symptoms?"

He planted a few more kisses all over my face and answered in between them.

"So, _hypothetically speaking,_ I find you painfully attractive and every time you speak to me directly it sends lightning down my spine. Maybe I've hypothetically thought about sleeping with you a few times. We were hypothetically making out a few seconds ago but you hypothetically stopped and I don't like not hypothetically kissing you."

"Then hypothetically kiss me, Vegeta."

Vegeta grabbed the back of my head and smashed our faces together, kissing me messily. After the few seconds it took me to process this action had passed, I responded my flicking his bottom lip with my tongue. He moaned loudly and let me in with fervor.

Inside Vegetas mouth was intoxicatingly warm and wet. When our tongues met, I was surprised at how good the taste was. I groaned and leaned into him, rubbing small circles on his back. Our tongues made love and we rubbed against each other, sweating even though we weren't technically training.

After what felt like an eternity we broke apart and looked at each other with open mouths and flushed cheeks. Vegeta gave me a strange look with his mouth hanging open, his eyes nearly shut and his brow furrowed. I crawl over to him and smooth the wrinkle between his eyebrows. His face softens and he flashes me a small smile.

"I was not planning on doing that today, just letting you know." I say, running my hand along his jaw and down his neck.

"But any other day, huh?" He asks with warm eyes.

"Heh. Maybe."

We layed in comfortable silence.

* * *

"Oh, shit." I wake from a nap a didn't know I was having to Vegeta swearing under his breath.

"Hmm? "Geta? Wha' is it?" My voice was thick from sleep as I peeked one eye at him.

"It's six thirty. Food. Now." He stood, going to the entrance.

Memory flooded me, and I remembered the requested spices to the food. I smiled slightly and followed him. His stomping figure marched through the front door and straight to the kitchen, not bothering to take off his shoes. He sat a the table and began to eat the food that was already set out. I sit across from him as I usually do, and slowly fill my plate. After a few moments, Vegeta pauses and looks at me.

"This tastes different than before."

Tasting it, I nodded. "I requested some extra flavor from Bulma. She put it in the robots commands for me. Like it?"

He slowly nodded. "Yeah, but it makes my throat all tingly. What did you put in here?"

"Oh," I waved my hand. "Just some southeast Asian spices, nothing to freak out over."

He eyed me. "How did you know it'd taste so good?"

"I didn't. I was just _experimenting_. I guess it worked."

He waved his hand in the air, and dug further into his food. "I guess it did. It's very nice."

I smile to myself and take a second bite, now appreciating the sharp flavor and comforting texture. It goes down, leaving a trail of spice down my throat. I smile and look at Vegeta. He looks at me, blushing.

Either the food is kicking in already, or he's shaken up over the episode in the chamber. Either situation is good.

"Uh, Gohan?" He shoves another helping onto his plate.

"Yes?"

"Why, Um... Why?"

I chuckled. "Because. I was curious. That portion of my experiment went smoothly."

"Wh- Experiment?" He paused.

"I noticed a strange reaction from you when I would talk to you or even look in your direction. I decided that I would have to figure out why you did such things. I hope you're not upset with me."

He reddened. "N-no, I'm not, I'm just confused."

I raised my eyebrows. It was the first time I heard Vegeta admit he didn't know what was going on. "Well," I said, closing my eyes. "My experiment isn't over. I'm still... Testing, if you will." I looked at him with a studying gaze. His reaction was predictable.

"What, exactly, are you experimenting at the moment?" He averted his gaze from mine.

"Your reaction to aphrodisiacs. Do you know what those are?"

Vegeta whipped his head toward me. "Of course I know what those are.. But.. Explain them to me just in case."

I chuckled. Of course he was too prideful to admit he was confused and didn't know a word that I did.

"An aphrodisiac is a food and or drink that sparks sexual desire. Because you're not human I was wondering if they take effect on you. The two that I chose to be in the food are the two strongest ones on earth. I know they effect _me_." I took another bite, holding his chin and forcing to look at me while I did.

Vegetas face was now a pleasant shade of crimson. I smirked and let go of his face.

"Do you feel it?" I asked him in a low voice.

"Yeah..." Vegetas voice was barely audible.

" _How_ do you feel?" I take another large bite.

"Uh.. Sensitive would be a good way to put it."

"Great." I stood from the table. "Come with me, if you're done eating, that is." His eyes widened, then he shoved an entire plate of food down his throat.

"Good." I turn on my heel, smirking. "Let's go."

I heard his chair scrape against the floor. "Where to?"

" _Training, hypothetically speaking._ "

"O-oh." That was all that he said.

We walked outside and into the Chamber, immediately smashing our mouths together.

"This is the best idea you've ever had." Vegeta commented, mouth at my neck, probably leaving a huge hickey.

 _Worth it._

"I know it is, Vegeta."

I laced my hands in the rug that was Vegetas hair, and pulled lightly, massaging his scalp as I did. He worked his way don my bare torso and paused at the hardening organ in my pants.

"So this is what you want?"

I nodded, fingers still in his hair.

"Alright."

In one swift motion, my shorts were ripped off. I hissed at the contact with the cold air, until it was consumed with a wet heat. I groaned and pulled tighter. I bent over him and moaned when he ran his teeth on the underside of my cock.

Vegeta sucked and polished me hungrily. He was surprisingly good. I screamed my throat raw when I finished, spraying into his mouth. Looking down as I came, I saw dribbles of white leave Vegetas mouth and his cheeks puff up. He began to swallow to make more room, putting more pressure on my sensitive cock. After I finished cumming, Vegeta continued to suck, and a huge wave of a mixture between pleasure and pain shot through me, and I began to harden again.

"Fuck, Vegeta." I pressed him further on me.

He pulled away and looked at my shining member.

"You know, Gohan, you have a pretty dick."

"Oh, shut the fuck up. How many cocks have you sucked?"

Vegeta ran a big hand over his disheveled hair. "More than I'd like to talk about." He sat on his haunches. "Get under me. Now."

I slid myself under Vegetas legs. He grabbed my hand and put three of my fingers in his mouth, twisting his tongue around it, making them slick with saliva. With a string of spit still connecting us, he popped my fingers out of his mouth and turned around so his ass was in my face.

After a few moments of staring at the perfection that was Vegetas ass, he spoke.

"Just fucking do it." He pressed himself backwards, pushing my mouth onto one of the cheeks. Instinctively I kissed it and wet it with my tongue, earning a quiet moan. I smirked and showed more attention to it, sucking and nipping as well. I slid one finger into his entrance slowly, twisting and curling as I went. My other hand found its way to Vegetas cock, which was a lot bigger than I expected it to be. I'm suddenly grateful he decided to be the submissive. I stroked it slowly, feeling the soft skin under the palm of my hand. A long groan came from Vegetas mouth and he pressed back further when I curled my knuckle-deep finger around a bunch of nerves.

Sliding another finger in and scissoring them, I hit the sensitive spot again. Vegetas groan was more of a moan this time, and it send a streak of lightning down my spine and tightened my pelvic muscles. I didn't hold back the groan he earned.

I stretched him a bit more before easily adding a third finger and relaxing him completely.

I pulled my fingers out.

"Ready?" I ask, kissing his cheek again before it was ripped away from me and I felt pressure on my erection.

"That's a stupid question." I saw a deep smirk on Vegetas face before he slammed himself down on my cock. A loud moan ripped through the air as both of us got used to the tightness and closeness of each other.

Taking a deep breath, Vegeta placed his hands on my chest and moved himself up a bit, then sliding back down. He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

 _Holy shit._

Instinct took over me, and I gripped Vegetas hips hard, slamming him back down whenever he slid up. Grunting as I did, I sat up and scooted us to the nearest wall. Vegeta latched onto my shoulders and rode me still, moaning loud into the empty room. I ran my hands along his backside and groaned into his shoulder, savoring the heat around my cock. I lifted my head and slammed it against the wall behind me, leaving a dent in the metal. I got an idea.

"Ready, Vegeta?"

"For.. Ahhh- What?"

"I'm gonna go super.."

"Fucking do it! Do it now!" He grasped the hair on the back of my head, pulling hard.

With no further questions, I bursted into super saiyan, and I felt my cock grow inside Vegeta. He screamed in pleasure and pain at the new girth.

A long scream ripped from Vegetas throat and he rode me harder. I slammed him down again on my cock and I felt him tense around it. I reached in between us and grasped his erection, pumping it for all it was worth, timing the strokes with the pounding.

All noise from Vegeta stopped as he threw his head back in a silent scream and came all over the two of us. His ass clenched around me and in a few more descents I spayed all over his insides.

Both out of breath, we slowed to a stop and sat there for a moment before he slipped off of me and got dressed, waddling to his pile of clothes. From my spot on the floor I could see myself leaking out of him and I smirked.

I shouted over to him.

"You're welcome!"

He grunted as he pulled on his shirt.

"You know, Gohan, I'll give it to you. That was a lot more fun that I thought it would be." I stood and strolled over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and nibbling on his neck.

"Gasp!" I exclaimed sarcastically. "Are you admitting that you enjoyed my company?!"

He shrugged me off and walked toward the entrance. " Hypothetically, yes. Cancel your 'lessons' with the woman." He shouted over his shoulder.

"We've got more training to do. Be here tomorrow, same time."

The entrance to the chamber slid open and Vegeta stalked out.

I sighed and got dressed, leaving the chamber as well, and blasting off back home.

* * *

 **Whoo! It's finally done! BringingYaoiBack, hope you liked it!**


End file.
